Jem and Problems of the heart!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Jem and Metal Voice are at it again only this time; love is involved! between Jerrica and Rio, Creepie and Othello, and Ren and an unexpected love interest...all this in more in; PROBLEMS OF THE HEART!
1. waking metal

Chapter 1- waking Metal

** Alright a third story! Hope you guys are looking forward to it, I spent more time on these chapters; I hope you enjoy it. In this story Ren's going to school, Zoey, well Zoey will be doing homework from her school back in New york. Some stuff happens, people fall in love; the Stingers get involve, etc etc. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Rennie, come on you gotta get up now Rennie." Ba nee said nudging Ren who was still asleep. Ren had been forced to live at Starlight house, this was Zoey's way of making her pay for tricking everyone like that. Ren was also being forced to go to school, something Ren wasn't looking forward to. Today was her first day, and already she wasn't getting off on a good start.

"Rennie, come on Jerrica's going to be mad if you don't wake up." Ba nee said, Ren grunted and rolled over in bed. Ba nee sighed, and went to get Shirley, who was also staying at Starlight house; to stay close to Ren. The two returned.

"Oh Ba nee, I can't wake Ren up. She gets cranky when she's woken up. Let's go get Zoey; she'll know what to do." Shirley said taking Ba nee's hand and leading her downstairs. Ren snorted in her sleep, thinking she had won. Then there was a loud crash, the door was flung open, Ren groaned. If Miss Jerrica thought simply slamming a few doors was going to get her out of bed she had another thing coming. Then there was a loud shout that sounded all too familiar.

"Rennie Mary-sue Hagane! WAKE UP!" Zoey shouted, ripping the covers off of Ren, and pulling her hair. Ren instantly woke up.

"AH! Antana Baka onee-chan!" she shouted, glaring at Zoey who had let go.

"Wake up Ren you've got a big day today and I'm not having you be late." Zoey growled, Ren Sat up in bed narrowing her eyes at her sister, she then pointed at Zoey and grunted.

"Actually Ren; the Schools in Edo are on summer vacation by now." Shirley said, Ren made a face of slight shock.

"That's right Ren so let's get that butt of yours into gear and get dressed." Zoey said, Ren let out a low growl, but got up anyhow.

"Hurry up Ren; breakfast has already started, we'll meet you downstairs." Zoey said then she and the others decided to leave at that point. Ren growled, and began grumbling to herself.

a few minutes later Ren emerged from the upstairs area to the kitchen, she was dressed in a black school uniform, with a torn skirt. Her hair was styled differently long and down with two small ponytails, and her eyeliner wasn't as thick.

"Well it's about time you woke up Ren; breakfast is almost over." Jerrica said, Ren grunted taking an apple from the counter. Jerrica turned.

"Ren I know you're not used to waking up this early; but try to pull through it ok?" Jerrica said, Ren paused, turning to Jerrica with a strange look that Jerrica didn't quite know how to read. She then shook her head and left. Ba nee and Shirley were waiting for her.

"Morning Rennie!" Shirley said sweetly, Ba nee also smiled sweetly. Ren grunted, jerking her head at Shirley.

"Oh My momma and papa had me transferred here; I ask them to so I could get some education over summer break." Shirley explained.

"Shirley you're parents let you do that?" Ba nee asked, Shirley nodded.

"Yeah my parents pretty much let me do whatever I want, not that I usually ask for much." She said, Ren groaned.

"Oh we should probably hurry up and go." Ba nee said, the three were about to take off running for the school, when a hand grabbed Ren. Ren turned glaring daggers at the person that dared bother her now. Her eyes softened a bit when she realized it was just Becky.

"Hand it over Ren." She said, Ren made an innocently confused look.

"You know darn well what I'm talking about Ren; now hand it over." Becky demanded, Ren groaned, digging into her pocket and pulling out her toy gun. She reluctantly handed it to Becky.

"Thank you Ren; I know you want to take it with you, but you can't you'll get into trouble. Trouble I doubt you want." Becky said sweetly, Ren huffed and walked off.

"How'd you know Ren would have that on her?" Jerrica asked, Becky looked back.

"I know it doesn't look like it; but I know Ren pretty well. She always has this thing on her." She said pocketing the toy gun. Jerrica smirked.

"Ren really is a violent person isn't she?" she asked, Becky nodded.

"Only when she's nervous or angry, so yeah she is." She said.

"How do you guys know to deal with it?" Jerrica asked.

"Stay out of the way when she has a heavy object." Becky said matter-o-factly. "Though usually she just shoots that BB gun of hers."

"Ren's a strange one; that's for sure, but that's what we all love her for." Zoey said walking up behind the two.

"Oh Zoey; What are you doing here?" Jerrica said.

"Oh I had my friends from New York send me all the work I'll be missing until I finally get back. There's no way I can ask uncle Toby to send to school me here after I asked for bus fair." Zoey explained. "I sure hope those boys remember how to send an email."

"Uhm Zoey before you start on that; can I ask you a few questions about you and Ren?" Jerrica asked, Zoey shrugged.

"I'm afraid that all depends on what you ask." She said.

"Just a few things; it won't take long, Oh Becky, where are the others?" Jerrica questioned, Becky shrugged.

"Samantha's back at the apartment; Othello and Creepie are out, and Blud…actually I'm not sure where he went." She said, with a laugh.

~0~

"Oh Rennie look we have all the same classes together." Shirley said looking at hers and Ren's class schedules. She looked back at Ren who was looking a bit uneasy, Ba nee and the others had already gone to their classes, and she and Ren were left to fend for themselves.

"Don't worry Ren, I doubt the school is like Edo at all. I bet we'll make tons of friends." Shirley said Ren looked down at her feet.

"Come on, let's get to our first class." Shirley said grabbing Ren by the hand and running off toward their first period.

"Class we have two new students joining our class today." Miss *Honey said, she was the English teacher, and Ren and Shirley's first period class. Ren and Shirley stood at the front of the class. Shirley smile her usual way, and Ren somewhat hiding behind her. "Why don't you girls introduce yourself to the class."

"I'm Shirley Jetters; I'm from a little city called Edo." Shirley said the class all gave the usual automatic 'Hello' to her, Shirley then looked back at Ren trying to coax her into speaking, Ren shook her head no. "You're on your own then Rennie." Shirley then whispered sympathetically and sat down in one of the open seats, leaving a nervous and somewhat shaking Ren to the mercy of her peers.

'Shirley…' Ren thought to herself as she stared in fear at the class in front of her.

"E-eto….eto…" she began, then looked back at the blackboard, she turned to it, grabbing a piece of chalk and writing in big letters; 'Rennie, Mary-sue.' She turned back to the class, and pointed to herself. This time the class was silent, not saying a word.

"This girl is weird." Said a female student close to the window.

"Can't you talk?" asked another student, Ren bit her finger nail. Then the teacher, Miss Honey, walked beside her.

"Thank you Ren, Shirley. Now class I want you to all be nice to Ren and Shirley; they aren't used to a big city school like ours." She said, Ren looked down at her feet and walked over to her desk beside Shirley, who leaned over.

"That was good, Ren." She whispered, Ren looked over at her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they just didn't know how to pronounce it, that's why they were quiet." She then said sweetly. Ren put her head on her desk until class ended. So far, she really wasn't liking this place.

**Wahoo! First day of School for Rennie, and already she isn't doing too well with her peers. Poor Ren, she really sucks around people her own age. But yaknow I think everyone can relate to this situation; new school, new people, no friends (well Ren has Shirley, and the Starlight girls but I digress) review please. I needz my fix! Haha (*) has anyone seen the movie matilda? Miss Honey!**


	2. History metal

Chapter 2

**Last chapter was the beginning chapter! Introducing the gang (Ren) to her new school and house surroundings. Ren's not liking the school so far; already she's managed to mess up introducing herself to the class. Now let's take a peek at Othello and Creepie, and see how their day is going. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So, Othello, what do you think of the City so far?" Creepie asked, the two were outside a fast food restaurant chatting as Othello stuffed his face. Othello shrugged.

"Not too loud; I expected the bigger cities to be louder." He said, Creepie smiled.

"Yeah, but I bet you'll change that with your guitar." She said.

"You think so?" Othello asked.

"Oh yeah, you're the best at guitar; no one compares to the kind of rhythm you've got." Creepie complemented, "Plus that song you wrote for Hagane-sama was the best you really should show it to her."

"Song writing isn't my best thing; you know that Creep." Othello said in a melancholic tone.

"But that song was so sweet! You have to show Hagane-sama, she'll love it!" Creepie argued.

"Well isn't this a surprise!" a voice said behind the two; they turned to see Minx walking up to the two.

"Oh, Hiya Minxie!" Creepie said, Minx narrowed her eyes then smiled at Othello.

"What you doing in a place like this Othello?" she asked, Othello looked down at his burger.

"Eating; as always." He answered, Creepie gave a look to Minx as if trying to figure out why she was there in the first place.

"So what are you doing her Minxie?" she asked, Minx looked over.

"I was just trying to find a bathroom, and I couldn't help but notice Othello here. Othello dear this place doesn't really suit you." She said, then went back to ignoring Creepie.

"Why not? I like this place; though nothing beats Rodger's dinner back home, right Creep?" Othello said, Creepie nodded.

"Oh I have an idea why don't you come with me; I know the best place where you can find the best cuisine!" Minx said, Creepie stood.

"Othello, let's go home." She said.

"What's wrong creepy? Don't you want to come?" Minx asked slyly, Creepie shook her head.

"Othello; come on, we don't want to get tangled up with these guys anymore." She whispered to Othello.

"Oh come on, Minx is a nice person. You said so yourself." Othello whispered back, Minx crossed her arms over her chest, and waited.

"Yeah; when she's flirting with other men; Othello…" Creepie urged. Othello shook his head, then turned to Minx.

"Sure; I'm game. Let's go." He said, Minx smile slyly.

"Are you coming too creepy?" she asked, Creepie shook her head.

"I'm going back, I'm not feeling well. I think someone's perfume is a little heavy." She said, and walked away.

~0~

"Hey Rio," Samantha said, spotting Rio working on a machine for Jem and the holograms. Rio looked up.

"Oh Hey Samantha; what can I do for you?" he asked, Samantha smiled nervously.

"Oh it's just I'm thinking of upgrading my sister's drum kit with one of those kinds that produce different sounds." She said, "And I don't know the first thing about musical electronics. I was wondering if you could go to the music store and help me find a good one."

"Sure I'll help you out, just let me finish working on this alright?" Rio said. Samantha looked over.

"So Rio; what is this your working on?" she asked.

"Oh it's a light machine for Jem, I'm hoping to get it done before the next show." Rio said, Samantha looked it over.

"It all looks like stuff from a Sci-fi movie to me." She said jokingly. "I'll be by later, when your finished ok?"

"Alright then, see ya." Rio said waving Samantha goodbye as she left.

"Oh and don't tell anyone about this; I don't want Becky to know about this." Samantha said then left as Jerrica walked over to Rio.

"So Rio; what was that about?" she asked, Rio went back to his work on the machine.

"Oh Samantha just asked if I could help her out with some things; nothing too important." He said.

"Oh well then do you think you have tonight free? I found this great bistro close to Starlight Music." Jerrica offered.

"I'm sorry Jerrica; I'm going out with Samantha tonight. I don't know how long it will be." Rio said, Jerrica gave a look of worry.

"Oh; I see, maybe next time then." She said walking away.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Jerrica." Rio said.

"I can't believe he blew me off like that." Jerrica mumbled to herself as she went back inside. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going so she nearly bumped into Creepie.

"Oh; Sorry Miss Jerrica, Miss Jerrica are you alright?" Creepie asked.

"Oh, no; Rio just blew me off today." Jerrica said, Creepie gave her a sympathetic look.

"Ah; I know how you feel, Othello took off with Minx not too long ago." She said.

"Minx? From the Stingers?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll see right through her sweetheart act; I hope." Creepie said, Jerrica bit her lip.

"I don't know; I've heard Minx is really good with men, I'm just lucky that Rio never fell for her." She said, Creepie's features when blank. She turned.

"I…I have to go, sorry Miss Jerrica." She said and ran off.

~0~

"Hey Ren, Shirley how's your first day going?" Ashley asked when she saw the two in the cafeteria. Shirley looked up, Ren kept her head low.

"Pretty good actually; Our first class was really fun." Shirley said smiling, Ren grunted looking in the other direction.

"I'm telling you Ren, everything is going to be fine; you're being dramatic." Shirley said.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"Oh Rennie had an awkward first class." She said, Ren huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Drama queen." Shirley said, "So Ashley what class do you have next?"

"History; not that I'm looking forward to it." Ashley said, Ren looked up and grinned.

"So do we; and that's one of Ren's favorite classes." Shirley said, Ren sat up a bit resting her chin on her hand and looked around the cafeteria; she noticed a girl with long brown hair, excluding herself from everyone else. Ren cocked an eyebrow when she saw how depressed she looked, but decided it was none of her business.

Later Ren, Shirley, and Ashley were sitting in class; Ren paying extra attention to the board where the teacher was talking and the rest not paying a lick of attention.

"Alright class; now time for your homework assignments; by next week I expend a full report on some sort of history." Their teacher said. Ren perked.

"Aw man; I suck at history reports!" Ashley groaned, "How bout you Shirley?"

"Uhm; can this be about any sort of history?" Shirley asked.

"Anything in history; even _rock_ music, I don't care. As long as you have facts and sources." The teacher said shaking his head. Ren huffed, clearly noting his distaste for rock music, but inside her head ideas were popping through her head. The bell interrupted her thoughts however.

"Now I want this project by next week! Alright!" the teacher shouted as everyone left the room.

"Man; how am I gonna get this done by next week? I don't even know what topic I wanna do." Ashley whined. Shirley nodded.

"I know what you mean; Hey Rennie what are you gonna do?" Shirley asked, but Ren was miles away; looking at the same brown girl she noticed in the cafeteria. She was crying; Ren wondered what was wrong but shrugged thinking it was, again, none of her business.

"Hello! Earth to Ren!" Shirley shouted, Ren jumped and stared in confusion.

"History project; what are you doin it on?" Ashley asked, Ren shook her head.

"What d'you mean you're not gonna do it? It's the only assignment you have to do!" Shirley shouted, Ren narrowed her eyes, indicating that she really didn't care.

"Ren; your sister is gonna kill you when she finds out." Shirley said, Ren huffed, and crossed her arms. She still didn't care.

"Ok Ren, if you say so." Shirley said, Ashley stared.

"How do you know what she's saying?" she asked.

"Ren's body language is easy to figure out. Yaknow?" Shirley said smiling. Ren rolled her eyes.

~0~

"Uhm, thanks again for the food; I guess?" Othello said, when Minx dropped him off at Starlight music. Minx smiled.

"No problem; it was my pleasure." She said, Othello gave an uneasy smirk back.

"Oh hey, how bout we have a little meet up in town tomorrow, you're not doing anything are you?" Minx then asked.

"I dunno; Hagane-sama's got school tomorrow; so I don't really know." Othello asked, Minx gave a look.

"Ren's in school? That's a surprise." She said, "So you won't be too busy then."

"Well I do have that thing with Creepie-"

"Great, see you tomorrow." Minx interrupted then sped off. Othello shrugged, walking back inside.

"Othello." Ren mumbled once he entered the building. Othello jumped, he turned to Ren.

"Hey Hagane-sama school over?" he asked, Ren nodded.

"Something the matter?" Othello asked, Ren paused for a moment, then shook her head.

"Ok…" Othello said cautiously, then followed Ren as she walked away.

"Hey Rennie; how was school?" Zoey asked, Ren groaned making a shooing motion with her hands.

"Oh uh, Hagane-sama; Minx from the Stingers and I are going to meet in town tomorrow." Othello said, Ren halted, turning her head to give Othello a deadpan look.

"I doubt it's anything important, just thought I should tell you." He said, Ren nodded.

"Minx? You mean that long haired blond bimbo? You're going to hang out with her?" Zoey asked, looking puzzled. Othello nodded scratching an nonexistent itch on the back of his head.

"Yeah; I don't really know what's goin on with her; but Creepie's not too happy about it either." He said. Ren shrugged, telling Othello she didn't know what she was supposed to tell him.

"Can't you cancel?" Zoey asked. Othello shook his head.

"She's really persistent, can't get much of a word in. So I'm gonna meet her, that ok Hagane-sama?" he asked Ren nodded; not like they were doing anything anyhow.

"Yaknow you don't have to ask my permission for everything right?" she then asked. Othello shrugged.

**Second chapter finished! Yay! So how was your week without me? Y'all miss me yet? Well no worries I'm back. And I've got a whole new story for you to read; Blood and Roses. It's a black butler fiction but you'll like it, XD. Review please! Bye-bye!**


	3. suicide metal

Chapter 3

**last chapter Minx decided to have Othello meet in town with her. Ren was assigned a project in history; something she doesn't plan to do, Creepie is acting weird, Jerrica and Rio are having some troubles as well. Will everything go well? Let's find out. Now ONWARD TO THE BALLTE FIELD!**

"So that plan of yours Minx; what exactly is it?" Rapture asked, Minx huffed.

"That little creepy girl, is getting under my skin; the way she wears her clothes they're so gaudy!" she shouted.

"And what's that have to do with you?" Rapture asked, Minx turned.

"She's mocking me! She tells tabloids we're friends, when she's a walking fashion disaster!" she shrieked, "So I'm going to teach her a lesson by stealing her man away from her."

"Bit shallow don't you think? And what if he's not interested?" Rapture asked, Minx huffed.

"I can get any man that I want." She said, flipping her hair and walking off. Rapture sighed shrugging as she followed.

"So what are you gonna do with him once you've got him?" she asked.

"I'm going to do what I always do." Minx said.

"He looks a bit young for you, don't you think?" Rapture asked, Minx paused.

"Does it matter? He's legal, and even so it's not like he'd get _that_ lucky." She said, Rapture shrugged.

"It was worth asking, and do we really want to go messing with them again? You saw what Ren did to Pizzazz." She said.

"Please, it's not like Othello, brainless king of…notes? Chords? Whatever, it's not like he's that smart." Minx said.

"Ok but don't come to me when you get your butt handed to you because you underestimated them." Rapture said, walking off. Minx watched as she walked away with a puzzled look.

"What could she mean by that?" she wondered.

~0~

"Hey Ren let's go eat on the roof, it'll be like we're back in Edo." Shirley said, Ren pursed her lips in thought, then nodded. It was her and Shirley's second day at school there, Ren still wasn't adjusting to the students yet, and still didn't plan on doing her assignments from class. Becky had yet again taken away her toy gun, so instead she decided to tote around her bass around instead.

"Hey you guys where are you goin? Cafeteria's that way." Ashley said, Shirley smiled.

"The roof, I asked the principle; he said it was alright as long as we didn't cause trouble." She said, "Come with us Ashley, I'm gonna have Ren sing for us."

Ren's face contorted into confusion, she wasn't told this. Ashley looked over to her, then nodded.

"Sounds like fun; I've never had lunch up there." She said.

"Yeah, and Ren made these awesome lunch boxes…bend something." She said, Ren sighed.

"Bento." She mumbled.

"Right bento, they make them all the time in Japan right Rennie?" Shirley asked, Ren shrugged, sure why not?

The trio went to the roof, Shirley leading the way. When they arrived Ren noticed the same blond haired girl, she was too far away from Shirley and Ashley to notice, but Ren did. The girl was huddled away in the furthest part of top of the building. Ren decided it was still not her business so she went along with Shirley and Ashley like the girl wasn't even there.

"So Ren, what's in these lunch boxes anyway?" Ashley asked, Ren opened one showing her the contents; Rice and curry, octopus shaped mini sausages.* and some vegies.

"When'd you make these?" Ashley then asked, Ren drooped her head.

"She didn't sleep well last night, and she could only make three. So that there's food for dinner." Shirley said, interpreting what Ren had tried to say. Ren nodded.

"Looks really yummy, I didn't know you were a cook Ren." Ashley said, Shirley leaned closer to her.

"She really likes to spike the curry; careful unless you like having your mouth set on fire." She whispered, Ashley looked down at the bento box. Ren groaned.

"Oh Ren you know no one can stand it when you make curry." Shirley said, Ren huffed.

"So Ren why are you carrying around the bass today?" Ashley asked, Ren's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Ren figured she could get some singing practice in later today. Little did she know she was going to have a little audience." Shirley said, Ren rolled her eyes.

"Well come on, play something Rennie." Ashley said, Ren sighed, slithering over to the case and opening it to reveal an old worn bass.

"Looks old." Ashley said, Ren picked it up rubbing the strings with her fingers.

"it was Rennie's dad's right Ren?" Shirley said, Ren nodded, then began strumming the bass strings.

The radius of 85 centimeters is the distance I can swing around.

I'll always try my best to rise above it, give me one more day just wait and see.

It made me happy knowing that each time I spun around

It kept me smiling every single day.

But after spinning for so long, I finally hit the ground.

So dizzy that I couldn't see I'd lost my way.

A sudden loud cry interrupted Ren however, and they all turned to see the long blond haired girl run from her corner, and over to the edge of the fence that was on top of the school.

"Oh my Gob! She's gonna jump!" Shirley shouted, Ren narrowed her eyes and groaned as the three ran over to her.

"Hey what are you doing? Get back here, you're gonna fall!" Ashley shouted, the girl didn't turn to them, she stared at the ground far below.

"I don't care! I don't want to be here anymore!" she screamed, "No one's going to care!"

"That's not true, we're here, we care." Shirley said.

"LIAR! You three didn't notice me until now; I've been sitting there for the past thirty minutes!" the girl said.

"What's you name?" Ashley asked, the girl began to sob.

"You don't care." She said tears falling down her cheek.

"That's not true, we wouldn't be here if we didn't care." Shirley said, the girl still didn't move.

"Nina…" she choked, Shirley smiled sweetly.

"That's a nice name, Nina-"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some little kid like you three!" Nina shouted.

"Nina…" Ren began, she still had her bass around her neck, "Come back here, whatever you're going through it's not worth killing yourself."

"What do you know about what I'm going through? You don't know me at all!" Nina snapped, Ren glared, clenching her fists tightly.

"Uresai! Anata baka, anata wa nani o shitte iru?" she shouted, grinding her teeth, she then grabbed her bass, and began playing.

"Rennie do you thing now's really the time to be singing?" Shirley asked worriedly.

"Uresai…" she said in a low tone, as she continued to play.

_In the morning, such a pleasant time of the day_

_You are feeling lazy; dreaming to feel alive_

_All the 'pain' you're going through is hurting deep inside_

_Yet you act so cheery, it's all RARIPAPA._

_You avoid the questions, never saying what is wrong,_

_There are so many people acting like they're depressed._

_I'm getting f*cking tired of helping everyone out_

_Why should I put up with this?_

_If you wanna die, go ahead and do it!_

_Noone'll ever miss you if you go and do it!_

_If you wanna die, go ahead and do it!_

_I've lost all my respect to ever care about it._

_You always say that I do not understand you,_

_Then again, you don't know me very well too._

_Always saying 'Leave me, just let me die alone"_

_But really you just wanna have somebody there for you._

"Ren what are you doing? That's not something you tell someone!" Shirley shouted, Ren glared and continued_._

_You don't wanna live but you do not wanna die,_

_You don't even know what to do with yourself._

_Don't ask me what's your purpose in the world_

_Please won't you just shut the f*ck up!_

_(SHOULD I LIVE? SHOULD I DIE? JUST DECIDE!)_

_If you wanna die, go ahead and do it!_

_Noone'll ever miss you if you go and do it!_

_If you wanna die, go ahead and do it!_

_I can no longer give a living damn about it!_

_If you wanna die, why are you still living it?_

_You always wanna die so why can you not do it?_

_If you wanna die, go ahead and do it!_

_If you're not gonna die then go ahead with your life!_

_It's not my f*cking problem!_

_You're 'a wanna die', you're 'a wanna die', you're 'a wanna die'_

_Yes you are 'a wanna die!'_

_So stop complaining and just get on with life_!

Ren finished, her song; huffing and panting as she did so. She then looked up Nina who had turned her attention toward the her with a shocker expression. Ren then went quite as a long silence passed through the four girls. Then Ren held out her hand, not really sure what she was expecting.

"What's she doing?" Ashley asked, "Does she really expect her to go with her after saying all that?"

"I…I don't know." Shirley whispered back. Nina bit her lip as tears swelled in her eyes, she then turned around, and stretched out her own hand, grabbing Ren. Ren then quickly grabbed her hand and swiftly pulled toward her, falling backward as she did so. Nina sobbed, hugging Ren closely.

"No one has ever cared enough to talk to me like that!" she cried. Shirley and Ashley stared at the two in shock. Had a song about Ren telling someone to go ahead and die really just work?

"uhm excuse me…" Ashley said, "You realize she told you to just do it right?"

"No way, that's not what she was saying." Nina said, "She couldn't have."

"I'm confused." Shirley said, tugging on the bandana that was tied in her hair. Nina whipped the tears from her eyes, sniffling as she stood up. Ren stayed on the ground clinging to her bass.

"When she was singing, I could hear it plain as day," she said, "Her song sounded like she didn't care, but I could hear it; why are you crying, it's such a nice day, you think I don't know what you're going through but I do, you don't really want to die, so why do you act like this. Stop crying and live."

Ren stood up, her expression was unreadable as the two girls gawked at her.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Ren said all that…in a song?" Ashley asked, Nina nodded.

"Are you sure? Ren did you really?" Shirley asked, Ren turned, walking back to her case, and placing her electric base back inside.

"Sure why not?" she mumbled., Nina ran up from behind and hugged her.

"Haha so your name's Ren huh? That's so cute!" she said sweetly, Ren went wide eyed from the sudden embrace, then stared down at Nina.

"Baka!" she shouted, then began squirming to get free. Nina laughed, and then turned to the other two.

"I'm sorry, you learn my name but I didn't get yours." She said, whipping her eyes some more.

"I'm Shirley, and that's Ashley. I think we're a few classes below you." Shirley said. Nina nodded.

"I think so too, I'm a high schooler, I go to class on the east side of the school." She explained, then began to act a little nervous.

"So do you think…we could be friends?" she asked. Shirley and Ashley looked at each other, then at Ren, who didn't say anything.

"Sure."

"Of course."

"Meh."

Nina smiled and brought the three in for a group hug, despite Ren's protest.

"This is too after school special for me." Ren groaned.

"Oh Hush Ren." Shirley said, swatting at Ren's nose. Ren made an annoyed face, but silently smiled. The truth was she had a made a new friend, she didn't care that it happened through her screaming lyrics at her, just that she had a new friend.

~0~

"Oh Rio, I don't know what to choose, these are all so confusing." Samantha groaned, "It's all rocket science to me."

Rio laughed a bit, patting Samantha on the head.

"Relax Samantha; it's no big deal. That's why you asked me to come along right?" he asked, Samantha nodded, they were at an instrument store, looking at all the synthesizers and such. Samantha had managed to drag Rio away from his light box to get Becky's new drum set.

"So which do you think would be best? One like Shana's maybe?" Samantha asked. Rio shook his head.

"No, something with a bit more bass probably, the band is metal rock. Right?" he said. Samantha nodded. "Well then let's keep looking; I don't think we're going to find it here."

"Rio, it's so nice of you to come with me, are you sure you're not missing out on anything?" Samantha asked.

"Not really, other than that light box, I'm not really missing anything." He said, lying of course, he didn't want Samantha to feel bad for asking his help.

"Samantha I thought you played drums before you became manager for Metal Voice." Rio then asked, Samantha blushed.

"Uh, yeah…I did, but I only know how to play; when it comes to the actual drums themselves I haven't the foggiest idea about them." She said, tugging on her downward pony tail. Rio laughed.

"That's a bit surprising; Ren seems to know about a lot of instruments, and she only plays bass, right?" he asked, Samantha shook her head.

"No way, that's just Hagane-sama's favorite instrument, she can play just about anything she picks up." She said.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you guys this; why do you call Ren by her last name? and what's this 'sama' thing you keep calling her?" Rio asked.

"Oh that, well if I can remember correctly; in japan it's extremely rude to call people by their first name unless given permission, and the word 'sama' is a Japanese honorific which is used for people of higher rank or greatly admired. Hagane-sama is greatly admired by her band mates, and so everyone just calls her Hagane-sama." Samantha explained. "She only let's a select few people call her by her first name. like Jerrica and Jem and the holograms."

"That so? So you guys really respect her that much?" Rio asked, Samantha nodded.

"Oh yes, if it weren't for Hagane-sama, none of us would be here now; she's a born leader, and refuses to back down from anyone, it's very admirable." She said, smiling. "Oh but we've gone off topic, how bout this drum?"

**Well that gave you some insight on why everyone calls Ren Hagane-sama. Hmm does anyone ever read these A.N. I wonder? Tell ya what if you do read these things, when you go to review, say 'Hagane-sama' that way I know. Heehee, I love reviews they always make my day, good or bad, though very seldom do I get bad reviews. That must mean I'm doing some good yes?**

**(*) i dont remember what that was called i dont even think it was meat. XP **

**oh and the music was Shinitagari by hatsune miku. or Wanna die? redubbed by Xshellah from youtube!**


	4. Crying Metal

Chapter 4

**Last chapter Minx revealed her plans for Othello and Creepie, Ren help a girl down from suicide, and Rio and Samantha began their quest for a new drum set. Now after the suicide saving Ren's feeling a little modest about it. Just how Ren is I guess. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So guys how was your day at school?" Jerrica asked when Ren, Shirley, and Ashley came into the kitchen. Ren shrugged, saying it was pretty much boring.

"Boring? Rennie you're a hero!" Ashley shouted, Ren flinched; she didn't see the big deal. Jerrica gave the three a strange look.

"Rennie talked a girl down from suicide. We were eating on the roof, see, and out of nowhere the girl screamed and ran to the edge." Shirley explained, "Nothing we did was good enough to make her change her mind, then Ren picks up her bass and starts singing—I won't go into detail about the song—but still it was just awesome!"

Ren groaned, she really didn't see the big deal. She had only told the girl what she wanted to hear. Nothing exciting like that. Jerrica looked over to Ren, who was fingering the strap on her guitar case.

"That's…that's pretty heroic to me too Ren. How can you not see that?" she asked, Ren shrugged; it's not like she saved her from a burning building or anything.

"Band, practice?" Ren mumbled, changing the subject.

"Oh that, I don't think there will be any today, sorry Ren." Jerrica said, Ren's jaw dropped. That was the one thing she was looking forward to for the day. Ren pulled on her pigtails and walked off shouting in Japanese in frustration.

"Ren really enjoys practicing doesn't she?" Ashley asked, Shirley nodded.

"Oh yeah, back home before she stopped showing up for school, she made the band practice once in the morning, again when she got back from school, and then two more practices before everyone went home." She explained.

"If Jem and the holograms only practiced all day I don't think anything would get done, everyone would be exhausted." Jerrica said.

"That's just how Ren does it; she believes one is only good when they know what they're doing." Shirley said, "And for the most part she's right; Metal Voice rocks!"

"I think I'd just get tired." Ashley said, Shirley nodded.

"Yeah me too, but because of that; everyone has great stamina and can play for hours." She said.

~0~

Ren was still cursing the lack of practice the band had to do when she got up to her room. She tossed her book bag onto her bed and laid back onto it, smiling. Smiling because she made her first friend at that school, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey Ren." Jerrica's voice called softly from the other side of the door. Ren sat up, and walked to the door, opening it an looking up at Jerrica.

"So aside from helping that girl, what did you do at school today?" she asked sweetly, Ren gave her the same strange look she had her first day of school.

"Okaa-chan." She mumbled, then shook her head. Jerrica gave her a look.

"Ren what does that mean? You know it's really rude to speak another language around people that don't understand it." She said, Ren looked down at her feet, and began fiddling with her fingers.

"Gomen—sorry." She mumbled, "I wanna be alone for a sec ok?"

Jerrica nodded, and Ren closed the door walking over to her bed and going through her bag and taking out a picture and setting it on her bed side table.

~0~

"So how's Hagane-sama taking sleeping over at Starlight house?" Creepie asked Becky, the two were with Blud in their apartment, Becky shrugged.

"She hasn't complained yet, but then again Ren doesn't do that does she?" she said. "Hey where's Othello?"

"He's with Miss pretty blond and shallow." Creepie said dryly. Blud sat up from where he was and gave Creepie a look.

"Since when does Creepie Sutcliff ever have venom in her tone?" he said laughing, Creepie stood up and glared down at him.

"That Stupid woman is trying something and I know it!" she shouted, "She's trying to break up the band I bet! Othello's the only guitar player we have!"

Becky and Blud looked at each other then at Creepie.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Becky asked. Creepie huffed.

"That stupid bimbo Minx! She's up to something! And she's using Othello to get to Hagane-sama! Or something, she's never nice unless she's seducing men or trying to get something she wants!" she shouted, "She's just like my sister Mina!"

"Creep I think you're just being paranoid." Blud said.

"Then why hasn't he told us where he was going today? Do _you_ two know where he went?" Creepie asked, crossing her arms.

"No, but he told Hagane-sama yesterday he wouldn't be here." Becky said, standing up and turning to Creepie.

"Come on Creep, you know Othello only thinks of two things, Rock Music, and food; there's nothing that doxie can do to take him away from being a Metal." She said, placing a hand on Creepie's shoulder. "Besides that, Hagane-sama wouldn't let someone like Othello go so easily."

~0~

"Othello, what do you think of this?" Minx said wearing a very skimpy looking shirt that exposed her cleavage, Othello sighed.

"Ok, I guess. Minx why did you drag me out to a shopping mall?" he asked in a bored tone; the last place he wanted to be was in a shopping mall with Minx. Minx huffed.

"The Stingers are going to be going on tour soon; I wanted to know if you like any of the outfits I'm picking out." She said crossing her arms. Othello grunted.

"Sorry; you'd get a better response from Creepie, she's the fashion person." He said, resting his head in the palm of his hand. Minx let out a huff of frustration, as Othello's eyes began to wonder around the store; it was a clothing store, one that none of the girls from Metal Voice would be caught dead in, especially Creepie. His gaze went over to a window, where he could see people walking up and down the mall. His eyes then fell on a music store, he sat up straight from the large pink couch like char he was sitting on.

"How 'bout this one Othello? " Minx asked, "Hey, Othello look at me."

"Hey there's a Sound Garden*over there!" Othello shouted, not even bothering to listen to Minx.

"So what?" Minx asked.

"So, I love guitars. They rock." He said then stood. "Besides I don't like this place, it's too….girly for me."

Minx huffed, as Othello went to leave. She threw the clothes at the clerk and yelled at the poor man that none of them were good enough for someone like her. She then followed Othello to the music store.

"Othello, did we really have to come in here? It's all punk rock." She asked, Othello looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah I know right? I used to work in one of these back in Edo; they had the best music and vintage guitars." He said, "Awesome, Gibson Les Paul Junior Double Cutaway!"

"A what?" Minx asked, as Othello walked over to sky blue and white electric guitar and picked it up.

"It's a guitar Minx, this is what Steve Jones from Sex pistols played when they started out." He said, looking at the tag. "Hey you guys got an amp I plug this thing into?"

The man behind the counter was dressed up in a black Tee and had spiked hair with a sleeve tattoo pattern on his arm. He looked up from the magazine he was reading and pointed to the space behind Othello.

"Let me show ya how it sounds." He said, and began to play _Anarchy in the U.K._ by Sex Pistols, adding his own twist to it. Minx watched as he strummed the guitar to the British punk band, and huffed.

"Somethin' wrong?" Othello asked cutting himself off in the middle of the song. Minx gave him a look.

"I can't believe you Othello." She said, Othello looked at Minx confused.

"What'd I do?" he asked, setting the guitar back on its stand.

"I tried on the best clothing for you, and you had no reaction; but we come in here and you spend more time on that thing you do me." She said, "Don't you like me?"

"Sure I like you alright." He said, then Minx got in real close to him, making Othello back himself into a stack of guitar cases.

"Uhm…heh…Minx, you're awfully close to me." He said, as Minx continued to close in on him, he was now stuck between a rock and a stack of guitar cases.(haha.)

"What's wrong Othello; King of chords? Don't like being close and personal?" Minx asked, then forced a kiss on him.

~0~

Creepie had just finished clothes shopping at the mall and decided she would by the newest Jack off Jill CD, to keep her mind off Othello being with Minx. Could the band really blame her for being a little mad? She and Othello were real close as friends…friends. That's what they were just friends, Othello knew her almost as well as Ren, and the only Ren knew her is because she walked in on her during a burglary. Not that changed her and Ren's friendship any, but Othello actually got to know Creepie.

As she made her way to the CD store, she kept humming the tune to _My Cat_, one of Jack off Jill's songs. When she made it to the Sound Garden, what she saw made her freeze. She didn't even realize she had dropped her shopping bags. Her eyes were focused on the two people who were locking lips in the middle of the store; Othello and Minx.

~0~

"Rennie!" Zoey shouted a she ran up the stairs to Ren's room. "Rennie, c'mon, Jerrica wants you to come downstairs."

"Nani o?" Ren mumbled slightly opening the door to the point Zoey only saw Ren's eyes. Zoey paused, Ren's eyes were all red and puffy.

"Ren are you ok?" she asked, opening the door more. Ren nodded, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Zoey pressed, pushing the door open despite Ren's silent protesting. Once open Zoey could see Ren had been crying. She was clutching a picture frame, Zoey sighed.

"I'll go tell Jerrica you're not feeling well." She said, turning to walk off. Ren grabbed her by the sleeve and began to cry.

"Don't worry Rennie, I won't tell her why." Zoey said turning and hugging her little sister.

"Karera wa shinanakereba naranakatta riyū watashi wa rikai shimasen ka? " Ren said through sobs, Zoey rubbed Ren's back trying to comfort her.

"I don't understand it either; but it's what happened, don't cry Ren." She whispered. "I'm going to go tell Jerrica now ok?"

Ren nodded, letting go of Zoey and drying her eyes. She sniffled, then made a shooing motion with her free hand whilst her other hand held the picture frame.

"Yeah yeah, I'm leaving you alone. Tsunedere*." Zoey joked Ren stuck her tongue out as she watched Zoey go back downstairs. When she was gone Ren shut her door, and locked it.

"So where's Ren?" A reporter asked when Zoey came down the stairs. Zoey paused, then sighed.

"My little sister isn't feeling well. She won't be answering any questions today." She said.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't aware that she wasn't feeling well when I invited you over." Jerrica said, "Maybe next time we can get the entire band to talk to you."

The reporter huffed, obviously annoyed by Ren's lack of appearance. He stood from his sitting position and walked out the door without another word.

"What's wrong with Ren?" Jerrica asked when the reporter left. Zoey looked up at her, running a hand through her silver-white hair.

"Forgive my saying so Miss Jerrica; but I'm not at liberty to tell you that." She said. Jerrica gave a confused look.

"It's nothing too bad, just some personal issues. Just leave Ren be for the rest of the day; she'll be back to being herself tomorrow." Zoey explained.

"If you say so. Oh Zoey have you seen Rio?" Jerrica asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was going out with Samantha." Zoey said.

"Samantha? Again? Why's he going out with her all of a sudden?" Jerrica asked. Zoey shrugged.

"I dunno; I'm twelve I don't understand you adults." She said, then went off to find the other girls.

** Wee! So what'd you think? For the record; when Ren gets mad or upset she speaks Japanese, and also to add to the mystery as to why she was upset. Anyhow  
(*) sound garden was the CD store Ren found Othello working before he joined the band, (*) for those who don't know Tsundere is a character that acts really tough and mean but is really nice and insecure. Zoey called Ren that because she refuses to let anyone see her cry or seem defenseless. **


	5. emotional Metal

Chapter 5

**Last chapter Minx kissed Othello in the music store, Creepie just happened to be walking by when she saw the two. Now she's feeling crushed. Ren's also not in the best of moods either, being upset over things no one but Zoey knows, and Jerrica is feeling uneasy about Rio and Samantha. Will everything go back to normal in time? I sure hope so. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next day Ren was feeling better; it was Saturday which meant no school, and more time to practice. That also meant she was able to sleep in, or so she thought.

"Rennie! Hey Rennie come down here!" Shirley shouted, Ren groaned, slamming her pillow on her head.

"Ren, come on wake up." Shirley whined when she came up into her room. "Wake up Rennie, Jerrica wants to talk to you and Zoey."

Ren grunted, as Shirley began jumping on her bed.

"I dunno why, she just does; I didn't ask why." She said, then Ren grabbed her foot making Shirley fall on the bed. Ren sat up.

"Oh you're going? Here I thought only Zoey could wake you up." Shirley said Ren huffed, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Well come on, let's go." She then said, when Ren let go of her ankle. Ren sighed, but pulled the covers off of her and got up.

"You want me to tell her you're changing?" Shirley asked, Ren cocked an eyebrow.

"Well ok, if you say so." She said, then the two walked down stairs to meet with Jerrica and Zoey.

Upon seeing Ren's night outfit Jerrica's jaw dropped.

"R-ren, what's with these PJs?" she asked Ren looked down at her Pj's which consisted of a strange goth styled skimpy nightgown. Ren looked back up to Jerrica with a puzzled look.

"Those aren't appropriate for a girl your age." Jerrica scolded, Ren narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Rennie, where did you even get those?" Zoey asked, stifling a laugh. Ren smirked, obviously proud of her nightgown.

"Creepula." She said holding the thumbs up sign. Zoey sighed.

"So what'd you want to talk to us about?" she asked, Jerrica shook her head.

"I'm actually still stuck on the PJ's. Ren you're twelve you shouldn't be wearing that at your age." She said. Ren made and X with her arms across her chest, saying she wasn't going to go change. There was a short argument between Ren and Jerrica—well mostly Jerrica telling Ren to change and Ren shaking her head—but eventually Ren huffed, turning around and going back upstairs and returning with an over-sized Joan Jett sweatshirt in place of her skimpy PJ's. She then plopped down on the couch next to her sister.

"Kore wa suu." She grunted.

"What do you expect Ren, we're twelve, none of us can wear something like that." Zoey said, Ren rolled her eyes. Then Jerrica sat across from the two.

"So ask away; Rennie and I are an open book Miss Jerrica." Zoey said, Ren cocked an eyebrow; just what exactly did Miss Jerrica want to ask them?

"Alright then, first question; when did you girls move from Japan?" Jerrica asked, Ren yawned; alright so far this wasn't anything serious.

"Our father; Shinji Hagane, moved to America right when he married our mother, Mary Susana; So actually Rennie and I have never once been to japan." Zoey said. Ren nodded.

"Oh? So then your father must have been the one to teach you about home?" Jerrica asked, the two nodded.

"Papa even taught us how to play music." Zoey said; "But Ren's the more musical one."

Ren shrugged.

"Don't do that; you really are, you learned every instrument you picked up." Zoey said, Ren blushed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Ren; anyhow that answers my second question. So how old were you two when your parents died?" Jerrica asked. Ren narrowed her eyes cautiously.

"Doushite?" Ren asked.

"Relax Rennie." Zoey said, placing a hand on Ren's knee. Ren gave Jerrica a warning look. "We were about four or five."

Ren stood, from the couch.

"Is something wrong?" Jerrica asked, Ren shook her head and walked away, slamming the door as she left the room.

"You'll have to forgive Ren; she gets that way when the subject is brought up. Our parent's death was really hard on her." Zoey explained.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up." Jerrica said looking in the direction Ren had left in.

"Don't worry, she'll be back to normal once she gets her band together." Zoey said smiling "It's funny, they barley know Ren but they're all still very close."

~0~

Creepie was in the apartment, in her room to be more exact; stitching and sewing and adding things onto the clothes she had bought from the mall the night before. All the while drowning out the world with music blaring out of her speakers, she then heard a loud shout. Creepie looked up from her sewing machine; seeing Othello. She huffed and turned away.

"Hey Creep." Othello said, Creepie didn't answer just kept to work. Othello went over to her Stereo and turned down the music. Creepie slammed her metal scissors on the table and turned glaring at him.

"What?" she growled. Othello flinched a bit.

"What's up? You wanna go to the mall? I found out they've got a Sound Garden here." He said, Creepie turned back to her clothes.

"I already went there yesterday; found the same store, among other things." She said, Othello bit his lip.

"You saw that huh?" He mumbled. Creepie was quiet for a minute then turned to him.

"You could have just told me you liked her. You didn't have to lie to me yaknow!" she shouted, Othello jumped a bit.

"I don't! Creepie, she's nowhere near my type." He said. Creepie grabbed a hold of her scissors clutching them tight.

"Then why did I see you kissing her in that store? You two where practically connected at the lips." She said.

"Minx came onto me, I tried to get away from her." Othello said. Creepie looked down at the ground.

"Not from what I saw; it's fine that you like her but you could have just told me. You didn't have to go behind my back like that." She muttered, then turned back to her clothes on the table.

"But I don't, Creepie, you know that Minx is the furthest thing from my mind." Othello said, Creepie shook her head.

"Just…just go away Othello, I don't want to talk anymore." She said, Othello looked at his feet then turned and left closing the door behind him. As he went into the living room area of the apartment he ran into Ren.

"Oh hey Hagane-sama. Sup?" he said putting a fake smile. Ren raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" Othello questioned, Ren gave him a look. Othello sighed, and sat down on the coffee table.

"Creep's mad at me; something happened between Minx n me yesterday." He said. Ren waved her hand telling him to go on. Othello explained everything, Ren carefully listened to his story thinking over every word and detail he put into it. When he finished Ren put her arms across her chest, she then turned leaving the room. She returned with a sheet of paper and pencil which she presented to Othello. He looked up at Ren with confusion.

"You want to win her back? Do it with your lyrics." She said, Othello was silent for a minute then took the paper and got to work.

~0~

"AH! This is hopeless! I'm never going to find the right one!" Samantha shouted. She and Rio had gone out yet again in search of a new drum set for Becky. They had now just gotten back from the third store this week.

"I'm sorry Rio; I'm taking up so much of your time with this." Samantha then said.

"Oh it's fine; I wasn't really doing anything anyhow." Rio said. The two were talking about the next store to hit, (because in this story the town has a crap-tone of music stores) when Jerrica walked up to the two.

"Oh Rio, Samantha. What have you two been up to?" Jerrica asked, Samantha bit her lip.

"Hey Rio I'll meet up with you later ok? Thanks again." She said, then walked away.

"What was that all about Rio?" Jerrica asked, Rio shrugged.

"Nothing important, just helping Samantha a bit." He said. Jerrica smiled.

"That's so nice of you Rio, say are you free later? She asked.

"Sorry I really don't know I think I'm meeting Samantha later." Rio said. Jerrica gave him a look.

"But Rio, you've spent the last week and a half with her, can't you take a break for a little while?" she pleaded. Rio shook his head.

"This is really important, I can't just skip out on her. She's desperate." He said.

"Rio could you at least tell me what you two are doing?" Jerrica asked.

"I can't Samantha made me promise not to tell anyone." Rio said, then stormed off.

"Rio…"

~0~

""Alright let's get started; Ren have you worked on that song like I asked." Jem asked, finally able to get some practice in. Ren nodded, this came to a surprise to the others; Ren never did something someone else asked her to do. Ren glared, daring anyone to say something.

"That's a surprise, How'd you do it?" Zoey asked, Jem cocked an eyebrow.

"Do what?" she asked. Zoey scoffed.

"Rennie, never does what other's tells her; too stubborn." She said, laughing at the bit of humor, Ren growled, but ignored her and handed a sheet of paper to Jem.

"Wow this is great, uhm what does, 'Aozoro no namida' mean?" Jem asked, Zoey's Jaw slackened.

"Tears of heaven." She translated, "Ren…"

"It's not that big a deal sheesh relax." Ren growled, Jem titled her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Ren groaned.

"Our papa sang that lullaby to us every night before we went to bed." Zoey said.

"Hagane-sama there something you want to talk about?" Becky asked, Ren growled.

"No! I just wanted to rewrite the song is that so bad?" she shouted, "It's a good song! I just wanted to put a rock n roll edge to it."

"Rennie—"

"Forget it I'll do a different song!" Ren growled taking the paper away from Jem.

"No wait I want to hear what I'd sound like." Jem said, Ren huffed. "Sing it Ren."

Ren grunted, handing the sheet music to Becky, Creepie, and Othello. "It's not that big a deal sheesh relax."

Alone in the darkness, I found out the meaning of your tears

I stepped out toward the place I wished for, but I don't want to hurt anyone

Today, the wind that crosses the ocean will blow straight toward tomorrow again

But why can't my heart start moving?

I wonder what fate awaits me

I don't want to regret having been born

There is courage within sadness

I believe that I can find the light

Tears of blue sky, still falling

Someday it will change into a smile

The wind that I chase after at a fast pace slips through between my fingers

I'm still afraid to trust, but I will no longer linger

The moon softly taps my shoulder, the water's surface shows the path of the moon

It makes me forget that I was confused

Even if there is nothing waiting for me tomorrow

I still have hands that can make something

I can even change the fated path

Now I build up my strong feelings

Tears of blue sky, overflowing

The sky will be clear tomorrow

"Ren, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Zoey asked, Ren let out a low growl.

"You have seen a bit melancholy lately Hagane-sama." Becky said leaning over her drum set.

"Rennie if there's something you want to talk about we're all here for you." Jem said, Ren grabbed her pigtails and let out a frustrating growl, she then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Maybe we're reading too much into this?" Raya asked aloud.

"No; I know my sister. She's upset over something and I know she's not going to be telling us anytime soon." Zoey said crossing her arms.

** Haha I almost didn't put an A.N. at the end of this haha. Not that anyone reads these, I just like to type my thoughts in here. And in (parentheses) yay! If anyone reads these tell me by showing your love in saying "Hagane-sama!" in your reviews. You all make me so very happy! Review please. BEAM ME UP SCOTTIE!**


	6. confessing metal!

Chapter 6

**Wahoo! 6****th**** chapter! What did you guys think of the last chapter? Anyhow, I don't have much to say here today, so; ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Rennie, come on you can't hide in there all day." Shirley said knocking on the door. Ren had yet again shut herself up in her room, the girls from the starlight house were trying to get her to come out.

"Yeah come on you said you'd teach me how to sing like a pro." Ashley said.

"Please Rennie; you've been acting strange all weekend." Ba nee said; suddenly they heard music playing. Ren was playing her bass and singing in Japanese.

"Is she still in there?" Jerrica asked, Shirley and the others turned.

"She's been real emotional lately; what happened during practice?" Shirley asked. Jerrica stopped at the door.

"Jem said that Ren wanted to redo a song their father sang to them; I think they read too deep into it." She said, "Ren come on out, please."

To their surprise the door opened up; revealing an annoyed Ren. She looked up at Jerrica.

"Okaa-chan?" She said, then noted the concerned look on everyone's faces, "I'm fine; I'm just putting in a private practice."

"Are you sure Ren?" Jerrica asked, Ren nodded.

"So then you're not upset at what everyone said?" Jerrica asked.

"I'm not that emotional Okaa-chan." Ren said, then shut the door.

~0~

"Minx; I'm a little concerned with your latest actions." Riot said, Minx, who was filing her nails looked up with a cocked eyebrow.

"How do you mean Riot?" she asked.

"I saw you in the shopping mall the other day; does Sound Garden mean anything to you?" Rio asked, Minx laughed.

"Oh that; it's just some new game I'm trying out. That Creepy girl is probably flipping out by now. She did see us." She said.

"A game?" Riot asked.

"Exactly; I'm going to steal Othello away from little Creepy, and make her wish she had never messed with me." Minx said. "It's nothing to worry about I assure you."

"If you say so; I will trust your judgment for now." Riot said, then walk away.

"You're going to regret ever messing with those girls Minx." Rapture said, Minx jumped in surprised looking over at Rapture.

"Don't do that again." She said with disgust.

"Ok, but I'm warning you. Creepie's smarter than she looks." Rapture said. Minx huffed.

"And what makes you such an expert on this band; it seems like you have a lot of information about these guys." She said, Rapture crossed her arms.

"Not even close Minx; I just know a con when I see one." She said. Minx huffed

"Whatever."

~0~

"Oh I can't believe this!" Creepie shouted, looking down at her finger which now had blood bubbling up.

"That hurts! Stupid needle!" she shouted cursing her sewing needles; she was still messing with some of the clothes she had bought. When Ren walked in(without knocking).

"Hagane-sama!" Creepie shouted, turning in her chair to face the little girl, she knew it was her because she never knocked.

"Daijobuo?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah I'm ok." Creepie said, she was probably the only person—aside from Zoey—who understood Ren when she spoke Japanese. Ren cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'm not; I saw Othello kissing Minx." Creepie said; falling under the pressure of Ren's stares. Ren nodded; stating she already knew this.

"You knew?" Creepie asked, Ren nodded. Creepie bit her lip.

"But I don't understand; Minx is nothing like the kind of girls he's into." She said, "I thought he was more into girls like me."

Ren rolled her eyes, looking a bit disgruntled with her back up vocalist. Creepie looked over at her leader.

"You don't think he is?" she asked, Ren shook her head.

"Then why would he kiss her like that?" Creepie thought aloud somberly. Ren said only one word.

"Manipulation."

_Manipulation, is the name of the game_

_Manipulation, makes other games look tame_

_The goal is control of your soul!_

_She's playin mind games, mind games_

_Stretching your mind till it snaps_

_Minx likes to play mind games, mind games, mind games._

_Makin the whole thing collapse_

_Mind games._

_The stipulation is that she makes the rules_

_Intimidation, turns you into fools_

_As your caught, overwrought, and distraught!_

_Sunndenly the world seems out of joint_

After a point Ren's simple explanation to Creepie turned into a more scolding tone.

_Don't you see Creepie, that's the point?_

_They're playin mind games, mind games_

_Twistin your head outta shape_

_The stingers like to play mind games, mind games, mind games._

_And there's only one way to escape._

_Mind games._

"It would make sense; Minx is that kind of person." Creepie said, cuddling her scissors on her lap. Ren nodded, having made her point.

"So, but there's no way Othello would fall for something like that." Creepie then said shaking her head. "*We both know he's too smart for mind games."

"We all fail at some point." Ren said, then turned to walk out of the room.

"But you never seem to." Creepie mumbled, causing Ren to pause at the door. She looked back at her friend with the same unwavering hard look. Then her eyes softened, and she shook her head; there were some things even she wasn't good at.

~0~

"Samantha, what have you and Rio been doing the past few days?" Becky asked she had caught Samantha in the kitchen drinking tea(not meant to be a stereotype!)*, Samantha froze.

"What on earth are you talking about Becky?" She said defensively. Becky gave her older sister a look.

"I'd have to be completely stupid not to notice you too sneaking off every day." she said giving a slight smirk. "So what are you two doing?"

"Well we aren't rutting if that's what you're insinuating." Samantha snapped, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

"I didn't say that. If you were it wouldn't be very good; Rio's Jerrica's boyfriend after all." Becky said. Samantha shook her head.

"Well I'm not so sure about _that_. I've seen how Rio eyes Jem, it's almost like he wants her instead." She said, raising her brows. Becky turned leaning back against the counter.

"Men are complicated; but you don't want to go getting in between the three of them, that's a love triangle I'd stay out of." She said, Samantha shrugged.

"I don't plan to; but anyhow that's not what we've been doing. I respect Jerrica too much to ever steal her man from her." She said, "Besides that; I don't know what could happen to Metal Voice's chances, you guys haven't even put out an album yet."

"Ren's been too stubborn in recording; I think she's trying to spite Jerrica and Zoey for sending her to school." Becky said in Ren's defense.

"It's what Hagane-sama gets for being a middle school dropout." Samantha said with a laugh.

"So what have you been doing?" Becky pressed, Samantha bit her lip.

"Oh fine; I've been looking for a new drum set for you. One of those synthesizer things like Raya has, but I don't know a thing about that stuff so I asked Rio to help." She said, Becky doubled over in laughter.

"Y-you're kidding me! That's what you've been doing?" she asked, "Sammie I don't need a synthesizing drum set; you can't do metal with an electronic drum set."

"That would explain why I couldn't find anything." Samantha mumbled, "Well I guess I can tell Rio to cancel the idea."

"And explain to Jerrica what's going on." Becky said, "Well I'm off to go find Blud. He's been gone all day."

"I'll never understand what you see in that man." Samantha snickered, Becky smirked.

"As I recall you fell for him too." She said, then left.

**That's the end of the chapter. What did you think? I figured since I haven't done much with Samantha and Rio I'd just have her spill the beans with Becky. Also! The tea thing wasn't a stereotype I swear! I just think tea is awesome; especially earl gray with lots of honey! n_n I often times put my own characteristics in my Oc's. also (*) I wonder why everyone's saying that Othello is too smart to fall for these mind games? Haha! Anyhow review please!**


	7. ending metal

Chapter 7

**Last chapter Samantha admitted to Becky what she and Rio had been doing. Creepie also did some confessing; about how she feels about Othello (as if that wasn't totally obvious). Let's see what happens next, now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Oh Ren, when you get home from school I want to talk to you about something; alright?" Jerrica said, Ren looked from her apple.

"Hai-hai, Okaa-chan." She mumbled taking a bite, then left for school with Ashley Shirley and Ba nee.

"What's that name you calling Jerrica Ren?" Ba nee asked, Ren shook her head; saying she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well any way Rennie, did you get that report finished?" Shirley asked, Ren groaned. She had not.

"That's not good; you're going to fail and you've only been in school for a week." Shirley scolded, Ren let out a grunt.

"Zoey's not going to be really happy about that." Shirley said. Ren shrugged; she wasn't afraid of her sister, when it came to a fist fight Ren usually won anyhow.

"Well, we be better hurry or we'll be late." Ashley said, then took off running.

"Hey wait up Ashley!" Shirley and Ba nee shouted running up to catch her, Ren groaned; she really didn't like school.

~0~

"Creepie, please believe me; there's nothing between me and Minx." Othello pleaded, Creepie wasn't hearing it though.

"Creepie!"

"I can't hear you Othello!" Creepie shouted sitting on the couch. Othello sighed, grabbing her CD player and turning it off.

"Hey!" Creepie shouted, Othello looked at her "What?"

"Would you just talk to me?" he asked, Creepie crossed her arm.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said.

"Fine then just listen; Creepie I swear Minx n I are not like that. The chick came onto me." Othello explained, "You know I hate sneaky women like that."

"Then why were you hanging out with her so much?" Creepie asked, Othello smiled.

"I was just being nice, and there was food involved. Then she took me to some weird boutique, I bailed and went to the Sound Garden. Then she started acting weird, she literally pinned me against a bunch of guitar cases. Trust me, I don't like Minx in the least." He said.

"How can I trust you?" Creepie said looking down at her lap.

"Please Creepie; there's just gotta be more to our story." Othello said (yes that was cheesy)

_(Othello)_

_He says; "There's gotta be more to the story."_

_(Creepie)_

_She says; "No this is our happy end." Yeah_

_(Both)_

_Once upon a melancholic time they find that_

_Loves a game of give n take. Yeah!_

_(Othello)_

_This is what they call a fairy tale, a story about a girl._

_This when she wakes up to the sound, the beating of her heart._

_(Creepie)_

_This is why she puts her make up on, when he calls one Sunday night._

_This where she falls in love with him, the boy who lives next door._

_(Othello)_

_He says "There's gotta be more to this story"_

_(Creepie)_

_She says "No, this is our happy end", yeah_

_(Both)_

_Once upon a melancholic time they find that_

_Love is a game of give and take._

_(Creepie)_

_When tomorrow comes it'll be the same_

_the same old game_

_rewind and replay_

_(Othello)_

_another smile another mistake again_

_turning a new page today_

_(both)_

_Ever since you came into my dream_

_I want you to know you changed my life_

_I won't say I love you_

'_cause_

_(Othello)_

_He says "There's gotta be more to this story"_

_(Creepie)_

_She says "No, this is our happy end", yeah_

_Once upon a melancholic time they find that_

_life is a game of love and hate!_

"I'm sorry Othello, there's just no way I can trust you right now." Creepie said looking in the other direction. Othello looked to his feet, then grabbed Creepie's face.

"Creepie, I swear on my guitar, there is nothing between Minx and me." He said then kissed her, "I love you!"

Creepie's face turned red, as Othello began to list off the things he loved about her.

"I love the way your voice sounds when you sing with Hagane-sama. The way you have your own style, and I love the fact that there's more to you than meets the eye." He said, Creepie looked up to him.

"O-Othello…I…I love you too." she mumbled, Othello smiled.

~0~

"Ren, you can't hang out on the roof all day, you're going to get into trouble." Nina said, she had found her up on the roof during class. Ren gave her a look, saying that she didn't really care.

"What's the point in even coming to school if you're just going to skip classes?" Nina then asked, Ren grunted.

"But that's not something a little girl should be doing; you need an education." Nina said. Ren let out a low growl.

"I don't care; I hate this school and I hate the fact that they forced me here; I can read and write, I can do basic algebra which is all I'll ever need, and I can read and comprehend a music contract! I should be fine without this mundane school." She growled, Nina shrugged.

"So then what're you gonna do?" she asked.

"I'm going to sit here and cut class until they either kick me out or send a letter to Jerrica." Ren said with a smirk.

"But won't you miss the others here if you stop going?" Nina asked, halfheartedly. Ren's eyebrow rose.

"That's a loaded question." She mumbled. Nina looked down at the ground, Ren sighed, "Relax I'll still be around."

"Really? I'll still see you guys?" Nina asked hoping, Ren nodded.

"It'd only be me that dropped out, Well and Shirley because she's constantly around me—not that I'm complaining—but Ashley and the others will be here." She said, Nina smiled.

"But what if they just send you to reform school?" she asked, Ren snorted, not answering the question.

"You seem confident, Rennie marry-sue." Nina said with a laugh. Ren smirked, in her mind confidence meant you knew what you were doing, and boy, did she know what she was doing.

"Nina-chan, would you like to come over to my house some time?" she asked a little red faced. Nina nodded.

~0~

"Oh Rio, I'm so sorry I ever doubted you I can't believe I would jump to conclusions like that." Jerrica said, Samantha had explained everything to her about trying to surprise Becky with a new drum set. Rio smiled.

"Well I'm glad that's over and done with, Jerrica let's say we go out to eat or something." Rio said, Jerrica giggled.

~0~

Zoey was in Jerrica's office doing her own homework when the phone rang, she jumped in surprise. Seeing as no one else was around to answer it, she did.

"Hello, Jerrica Benton's office. I'm afraid but Miss Benton isn't in right now, may I take a message?" she asked, perfectly polite and such. Zoey smirked, she could definitely rock the whole office lady secretary job. A voice spoke, it was another secretary, she was from the school.

"Is that so?" Zoey asked, hearing what the secretary had to say. "Oh don't worry I will let Miss Benton know as soon as she gets in, you can be sure of that."

~0~

Hours later and school had let out, Ren had went straight from school to Metal Voice's apartment, she explained(the best she could with gestures) that she was going there to practice a bit. Shirley tagged along as well. When she made it to the apartment Becky was sitting on the couch, she looked as if she had been waiting for them. Ren cocked an eyebrow.

"Ren, have you been cutting class?" Becky asked, Ren 's brows rose; she hadn't expected them to call them so soon, though she did expect them to call Jerrica not Becky. She nodded.

"I didn't figure you'd lie about that; Zoey called me, she told me that the school had called and said you had been cutting class." Becky said; shaking her head in disappointment. Ren shrugged, so that's what had happened.

"Ren, I know you don't like people, but you need to understand, Starlight music has an image to uphold. If we keep this up we're going to get them into trouble; and you know what'll happen if you call too much attention to yourself." Becky said, Ren frowned.

"Then they should have thought about that when they signed a metal band to their company!" Shirley shouted, surprising both Ren and Becky. Shirley huffed.

"I'm tired of Rennie having to act like someone she's not! She's not a school girl." She explained. "Besides you guys haven't been able to record an album because she was busy with it."

"You're right Shirley! We're a metal rock group! We put the 'edge' in edgy." Becky said, standing up. "Let's go we're going to go explain that to Jerrica! Blud put your clothes back on and call Creepie and Othello; we're going to go explain to Miss Jerrica what Metal is all about."

Ren and Shirley looked at each other, noticing that Becky had asked Blud to 'put his clothes back on.' Shirley was going to ask what they were doing, but Ren put her hand up, telling her it wasn't worth asking.

Later they made their way to Jerrica's office, the entire band in attendance; Ren leading the way. Jerrica sat at her desk, Zoey sitting on a chair; her legs crossed and her arms crossed aver her chest, staring disapproving stares at Ren and the others.

"I imagine you have some kind of excuse for cutting class?" Jerrica asked, "Ren you're in grade school, you need your education and no sort of excuse will change my mind about that."

Ren shook her head.

"Ren has no excuse. The only thing she has to say is that she never wanted to go there; she cut class because she feels she's much smarter than you give her credit for." Becky said, speaking on Ren's behalf. Jerrica nodded.

"Starlight industries has an image to uphold if the media found out that one of our girls from Starlight wasn't going to school we'd have the others taken away and sent to other orphanages." She said.

"We realize you have an image to keep, however you should have thought of that when you signed on an edgy band like Metal Voice. As for the Starlight girls Ren didn't want to become a starlight girl either." Becky said.

"Hagane-sama's not an orphan; her aunt is still technically her guardian, she just rarely sees her." Blud said. "So she can't really be a Starlight girl."

"Well Ren should have thought of that before she ran off to get famous!" Zoey shouted standing up. Ren turned glaring red daggers at her older sister.

"You're one to talk Onee-chan. You've left New York to come check on me; that was only supposed to only last a few days, it's been two weeks. When are you going to go home?" she growled. Zoey huffed.

"Uncle knows I'm here; does aunt Susie even have a clue as to where you are?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter; you need to go home! Having you in my hair all day and night is really irritating!" Ren screamed running her hands through her hair, messing it up. Zoey sighed.

"Is this what this is all about? Me being in your hair all day?" she asked, Ren said nothing just gave an irritated wide eyed nod. Zoey sighed again.

"Why can't you understand that I'm just worried about you? You're my baby sister; you're my responsibility when uncle and Susan aren't around." She explained. Ren stood up straight.

"Yes; as much as I love your visits you tend to over stay your welcome." She said, Zoey nodded, "I know you worry but you don't need to."

"Uhm back to the school conversation. I can't have a child in my care not go to school." Jerrica said.

"Then I won't be in your care; I'll go back to living with my band-mates. They're the ones who took care of me before I came here, they'll do after too." Becky said speaking for Ren. "Sorry Ren you're talking too much."

Ren rolled her eyes; and now they were back to that again. Jerrica sighed.

"I suppose I can't change your mind about this?" she asked, Ren shook her head; she wasn't going back there and there wasn't anything that could change that.

"Then I suppose I have no choice; I'll take you out of the school." Jerrica said in defeat. Ren nodded.

"'I'm smarter than you give me credit for, Miss Jerrica.'" Becky said, speaking for Ren. Jerrica shrugged.

"I suppose." She said. Ren smirked; she had won that round.

~0~

"Othello! There you are honey!" Minx called spotting Othello and Creepie in a Sound Garden at the shopping mall.

"Go away Minx! Othello doesn't like you." Creepie said, putting her hands on her hips. Minx huffed.

"If that's the case why did he kiss me so passionately the last time we saw each other?" she asked haughtily. Othello turned.

"That's not what happened and you know it Minx. Stop acting like such a whore." Othello said. Minx glared at him.

"So what you're going to choose a tramp like that over me? Ha! What a joke! You Americans have no eye for beauty!" she said flipping her hair.

"Minx haven't you ever heard of 'Beauty is within the eye of the beholder?'" Creepie asked smugly.

"Anyone who thinks a tramp like you is pretty has obviously been color blind." Minx retorted, the two argued for a while not noticing that Othello had snuck away to the clerk at the checkout table.

"Hey can I borrow that laptop real fast?" he asked.

"sure I guess why what do you need to do?" the clerk asked, Othello smirked, typing away at the keys.

"Something funny; trust me you'll want to see it." He said then suddenly the sprinkler above Minx went off, drenching her in water. Minx screamed.

"What the hell is going on here? You there clerk! What did you do to me!" she shrieked. Creepie looked over to Othello who was laughing as Minx stomped out of the store, soaked in water.

"Othello that was hilarious! How'd you only get that one sprinkler to work? Aren't they all connected?" She asked running up and hugging Othello.

"It wasn't that hard. The mall's system is easy to crack. No harder than back home." Othello said. Then he went on about how he cracked the security with ease and how they should probably leave before they got caught.

**Well that's the end. The story's ending kind of sucked I'll admit but I didn't have a whole lot of time left. I won't be returning for a while. So my account will be lying dormant until I can get to a computer again. This will take some time with summer vacation coming up and me having to return my netbook today. But rest assured there will be a new story. But it'll mostly from Ren's point of view. Review please!**


End file.
